Ichi's Long Night
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Ichi gets drugged at a club and rescued by Hasunuma and Mitsuo who bring him to the last 2 people Ichi wants to see. yaoi, slash, shonenai MikuniIchiKanau!


Ichi stumbled down the street, one hand holding onto his head and the other pressed against a wall. He was panting, quick streams of breath as he tried to keep himself from fainting. He could not believe this was happening too him, but he guessed it could happen to anyone, anywhere he just had not expected it to happen at the club! The white haired teen(1) was working at a club now to help pay for college, it was a gay host club but Ichi only worked as a waiter there. Still if an important customer requests your presence you do not deny them if you want to keep your job!

Earlier that evening Ichi had been called over by a customer, someone who was working in the Prime Minister's office. Ichi could not remember his name and did not follow politics but he was important and he was ogling Ichi. Though the man had been told that Ichi was a waiter and anything he did would be by his choice the man had decided to take any _choice_ out of Ichi's hands with a rather simple aphrodisiac.

It had taken the man nearly raping him in the club to get Ichi out of there and as it was he could still barely focus. Thank god his coat hid his erection, he would most certainly get arrested for a reaction like this in public. He would probably be fired by tomorrow, which meant job searching again and a police record for public indecency was not something that Ichi needed.

"Ichi? Ichi!"

Oh kami-sama, Ichi thought, not now! Turning slightly Ichi stumbled slightly when Mitsuo threw his arms around his neck. 'No! Stop touching, stop touching, stop touching!' His rapid heartbeat got faster and Ichi wondered if Mitsuo would mind terribly if he haunted him after his heart burst.

"Ichi-kun? Are you okay?" Mitsuo blinked up at him with wide golden eyes. Ichi shuddered and started to fall to the side. Luckily a strong arm caught him before he hit the pavement, though of course he owed that help to Hasunuma. Bastard. It had been several years since Mitsuo and Hasunuma had consummated their relationship in both word and deed and while Ichi was glad it was not Mikuni that Mitsuo loved(2) and while he got along much better with Hasunuma now, he still felt a little resentful.

"_Are _you okay?" Hasunuma asked and pressed a palm to Ichi's forehead. The smaller boy shuddered in his grasp. "You're burning up!" Behind Ichi Mitsuo's eyes widened and he and his boyfriend shared a look. What was Ichi doing walking home in such a condition? They knew as well as anyone else that the boys apartment was too far to walk to this late at night, why had he not taken a train or gotten a ride from one of the others at his work? Though Mitsuo was clueless as to what kind of club the white haired college student worked at, Hasunuma knew all the details but was still surprised that Ichi had not gotten a ride from one of his fellow waiters or the hosts.

"Ichi?" Mitsuo asked, getting far too close to him. Ichi could not handle it anymore. He passed out.

----

When Ichi woke up it was to the familiar ceiling of Mikuni's shrine. He still felt hot and bothered but not as constantly on fire as he had back in the club. "Ah, finally awake?" Mikuni asked from where he was seated smoking jut out of Ichi's vision. Ichi closed his eyes, not really wishing to see the priest or having to deal with him and his perversions. "You know Mitsuo and Hasunuma were very concerned when they brought you in. Hasunuma especially after he found out you were drugged."

"What!" Ichi sat straight up, the sheet that had been covering him falling off and in his shock Ichi did not notice how the loose yukata sat on his shoulders. "How did he know!" Mikuni smiled mysteriously. "How did _you_ know?"

"Oh, the symptoms were fairly easy to recognize. Especially how you responded to every touch, I never thought of you as being extremely sensitive Ichi." Ichi colored but was saved from further embarrassment by the opening of the sliding door.

"Ichi! You're awake!" Mitsuo made to lung at the older boy and pull him into a hug but was held back by his boyfriend. Ichi found himself extremely grateful. The effects of the drug might have lessened but giving his old crush on Mitsuo and the boys just unbearable cuteness Ichi doubted that he would be able to control himself. "Ah, Hasunuma let me go!"

"No." Hasunuma said and kept a firm hold on the squirming boys shirt. "Better Ichi?" Ichi nodded. "Good." Beside him Mikuni smiled an oddly sinister smile that gave everyone but Mitsuo chills.

"I would however like to keep him overnight. In case he feels another... attack." Ichi sputtered and turned bright red at the priests leer and Hasunuma glared at the other man. Mitsuo blinked in childish innocence. "As long as Ichi-kun agrees of course." Ichi opened his mouth, eyes sparking with anger and obviously about to say no when Mitsuo spoke up, eyes wide and glistening with tears.

"You will stay Ichi-kun won't you? I don't want you to get sick, or hurt, or anything!" Ichi sighed, defeated by genki-ness.

----

Hasunuma followed Mikuni out of Ichi's room his eyes burning a whole in the albino's head. "Yes Hasunuma-kun? It appears you have something to say."

"Don't. Try. Anything." He growled out, finding himself strangely protective of Ichi's innocence. Mikuni smiled beguilingly.

"Now Hasunuma-kun, would I take advantage of such a poor boy?" Hasunuma growled and turned around, slamming the door to Ichi's room as he entered it. "Did you hear that Kanau? It sound like Hasunuma is _expecting_ perversion. We should not fail his expectations should we?" The ghost chopping vegetables sighed.

-----

Ichi woke up in the middle of the night, trashing on his futon. His lungs, muscles, veins, bones, _everything_ felt like they were on fire! He was too hot, too HOT! "Shhh. It will be alright soon Itchi-kun." And then cool arms enveloped him as a soothing voice whispered nonsense in his ear. Ichi calmed to the arm's owners calming actions. As the painful heat receded from every part of his body but where it was centered in his groin however Ichi became aware of just how little he was covered and just who was holding him.

"Mikuni-sama. Please. Let go." Ichi stated as calmly as he could, which was not very. Mikuni smirked and bit the lobe of Ichi's ear causing the boy to gasp.

"I don't think I want to Ichi-kun. You feel so goooooood." And Mikuni thrust against Ichi's ass, leaving very little to the imagination as to what he had been referring too. Ichi reddened and began to struggle against the larger and stronger man but each touch the other placed on his body and each time Ichi touched the priest was making the heat come back. It was apparently taking too long for Mikuni though because the red-eyed man sighed and said, "Kanau hold him down please?" As he felt ghostly hands wrap around his wrists Ichi got the feeling it was going to be a very long night.

(Author : In case you were wondering...

1- Ichi gains white hair during Volume 4.

2- Mitsuo says he loves Mikuni, which is why Ichi has white hair.

And yes, in case you connected the plot bunny with Kizuna I finally bought the manga. Yummy boys.)


End file.
